Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processors. In particular, embodiments described herein generally relate to processors to perform floating point multiply-add operations.
Background Information
Floating point multiply-add operations are widely used in computing and data processing. For example, floating point multiply-add operations are commonly used in signal processing, scientific computing, graphics, big data processing, machine learning, and the like.
Many processors have floating point multiply-add units to perform the floating point multiply-add operations. In some cases, instructions in the instruction set of the processor may be used to control these units to perform the floating point multiply-add operations.